I Still Don't Understand
by Analya-Shepard
Summary: Garrus and Jane Shepard have been in a steady relationship for a while. But he still doesn't understand one thing about her... Not set during any particular game or event. Very fluffy, about 900 words. Sexytimes heavily implied.


_Author's Note: My friend and I were role-playing with each other and the subject of bras and turian reactions came up. So naturally... Yeah. There's confusion. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you wear that thing."<p>

"What thing?"

Garrus grinned and hooked one talon underneath the band of her bra, threatening to snap it. She scowled and grabbed his hand before he could.

"It's just... Something that's common in human culture." she shrugged and sat back in his lap a little, still mostly clothed, unlike him. "And, it also feels a little weird walking around without one on."

"It feels weird? How?" Garrus was genuinely curious. Jane sighed and looked at him. "What?"

"Do you want to talk about why I wear a bra or do you want sex?"

"Why not both?" he grinned. She rolled her eyes, face breaking into a smile as she leaned forward again.

"Sex first. It's been a while." she said as her mouth pressed against his, tracing her tongue along the rough plates there. He shivered, loving when she did that. It was something he'd never really thought about before - kissing. But after having his first with her, he didn't think it fair that he be cursed with plates and rough skin. She was just, so...

"Beautiful..." he growled when he was allowed to have his mouth again, looking her in the eye. She grinned and gave his collar a gentle tug.

* * *

><p>"Garrus!" he heard her snap. She was still on top and not very happy. She was short on breath, clearly, but he hadn't even been paying attention.<p>

"I... Sorry..." he cleared his throat, and he sat up, letting her settle wherever she wanted. Between his legs with her back to him was what she chose. He put one hand on her shoulder, and when she didn't shove him off he let it fall down her arm until he could hug her, nibbling gently at her neck.

"It's... fine, Garrus." Jane let her head fall back, eyes closed. "Honestly, I'm a little surprised with you."

"Why's that?"

"From my understanding, if a man's not paying attention to a woman during sex, he's usually not interested. Or..."

"Or what?" he drew away so she could turn to look at him. She was smiling softly.

"Were you still thinking?" he nodded. "That's what I thought. I only had to call your name about five times."

"Only?" Garrus chuckled, "How many times have you had to call someone's name before?"

"Usually only once." she smirked, tugging his mandible.

"What can I say? I'm a bad turian." he shrugged, tracing along her rib cage. It seemed much more slender than it had before. Her whole figure did, now that he was thinking about it.

"Still... At least you let me enjoy myself. But you'll have to make it up to me. It doesn't feel as good if I'm the only one really into it."

"Five minutes?"

"Five minutes." she nodded, standing up from bed to go to her private bathroom.

Garrus sighed and looked around the room. If he was going to make it up to her, he really needed to pull out something good. Or at least make sure he didn't zone out this time.

* * *

><p>Jane whined when Garrus collapsed face first beside her. He turned his head to look at her as she struggled to keep her eyes open. After he began to catch his breath, he reached out and pulled her closer to himself, turning on his side. She let out a hissing noise through her teeth, and then he saw the red on the bed sheets.<p>

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." she groaned, eyes closed, "Just get some medi-gel, it'll be fine."

He rolled over to grab some from the drawer in the table by the bed. When he had it he sat up and told her to roll over. There were only two or three scratches, this time. He didn't feel so bad about the scratches, either. She seemed to like it, sometimes.

"That's cold." she grunted, tensing slightly when the medi-gel touched her skin.

"You'll be fine." he grinned. "By the way... I still don't understand why you feel like you need to wear a bra."

"Support when I'm fighting." she said, face down in a pillow. She turned to look up at him, clearly ready to sleep at any given moment. "As I'm sure you're well aware, these things like to bounce when I move. It gets uncomfortable, especially under armor that's ah... formed a specific way." she paused, "Also, it makes them look better when I wear certain things.

"I like it better when you don't wear anything." he nipped at her ear and she hummed. "But, I suppose if you have to wear clothing, you might as well be comfortable." Garrus settled in next to her, and she curled up next to him with a content sigh.

"Maybe I won't wear one when I know you're around." she smirked, patting his chest.

"Whatever you want to do."


End file.
